wednesday13fandomcom-20200214-history
Planet of the Apes
Planet of the Apes is the fifth song off Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13s fourth album Viva Las Violence. It can also be found on 6 Years 6 Feet Under The Influence - Frankenstein Drag Queens From Planet 13 Lyrics I crash my ship into the sea Oh my God, where could I be I swim to shore, what do I see A bunch of fucking monkeys Coming after me Well I know I won't Make it home by tomorrow And I refuse to die on This planet of horrors I know that there's no escape Here on this planet of the apes Get your paws off me You damn dirty ape Here on this planet of the apes I know that there's no escape Here on this planet of the apes Get your paws off me You damn dirty ape Here on this planet of the apes They take my pride and dignity And not mention, my voice from me But they don't realize until I say Get your paws off me you damn dirty ape Well I know I won't Make it home by tomorrow And I refuse to die on This planet of horrors I know that there's no escape Here on this planet of the apes Get your paws off me You damn dirty ape Here on this planet of the apes I know that there's no escape Here on this planet of the apes Get your paws off me You damn dirty ape Here on this planet of the apes! SOLO I know that there's no escape Here on this planet of the apes Get your paws off me You damn dirty ape Here on this planet of the apes I know that there's no escape Here on this planet of the apes Get your paws off me You damn dirty ape Here on this planet of the apes I know that there's no escape Here on this planet of the apes Get your paws off me You damn dirty ape Here on this planet of the apes I know that there's no escape Here on this planet of the apes Get your paws off me You damn dirty ape Here on this planet of the apes Planet of the Apes Planet of the Apes is a 1968 science fiction/thriller film directed by Franklin J. Schaffner loosely based on the novel La planète des singes by Pierre Boulle. The film stars Charlton Heston, Roddy McDowall, Kim Hunter and veteran Shakespearean actor Maurice Evans. The film was ground-breaking for its make-up techniques by artist John Chambers. The script was originally written by Rod Serling but had many rewrites before eventually being made. Changes included character names and a more primitive ape society, instead of the more expensive idea of having futuristic buildings and advanced technology. The film was well received by critics and audiences, launching a film franchise,4 including four sequels, as well as a short lived television show, animated series, comic books, various merchandising, and eventually a remake in 2001. McDowall had a long-running relationship with the Apes series, appearing in the original series of five films (one only via stock footage from an earlier film), and also in the television series.